theroyaltrapfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2: The Bargain
The Bargain is the second chapter in The Royal Trap visual novel Summary Madeleine and Prince Callum have a short argument on who would have the upper hand should Prince Callum decide to kill both of them. The prince decides that Madeleine is clever enough, and that she is the one he needs to help him. He explains that all he needs is her oath, that she will help him find the princess with no knife in his back. Reluctantly, Madeleine agrees, and they make a formal oath, blood to blood, skin to skin, on the condition that Prince Callum's requests are within reason, and that no harm will befall Prince Oscar. Prince Callum releases Prince Oscar and removes the gag. He informs them that he was given a ransom note requesting money in exchange for the princess. He'd asked for Madeleine's help as he feared some guards might be in the employ of the Duke and Duchess and could foil the rescue. The prince has a plan to get the money, but asks for only Madeleine to assist him, leaving Prince Oscar behind. Outside, the prince tells Madeleine about the ransom of two thousand golden ducators. Asking for that sum upfront at the royal treasury would attract attention, so he plans to discreetly steal the sum with the help of Madeleine. He tells her about the plan, and how its success depends on how convincing she can be. On the hall outside the royal treasury, Madeleine makes a scene of her tripping and "spraining" her ankle. She catches the attention of the guard, who offers to help her out of distress by calling another guard. Madeleine stalls while Prince Callum gathers the gold, entering the treasury on the pretense of returning royal jewels. When he is done, he approaches Madeleine, and tells the guard that he will escort the lady to her room himself. He positions Madeleine in a way that she will effectively cover the pouch containing the gold, and they hobble away. The two return to Prince Oscar's room. Prince Callum explains that the thievery was only step one of the plan. The next step is to reach the rendezvous point, way out in the forest outside the castle. Prince Oscar demands to accompany them, not trusting Prince Callum with Madeleine. Initially, Prince Callum is doubtful, thinking that the other prince may not be very good with a sword and could be a burden. Madeleine is able to convince him otherwise, and together, the three leave the palace into the forest through a secret passage. The three set up camp by the riverside. Prince Callum explains that the rendezvous is not until the next day, and he intends to camp out so they could be there ahead of the criminal. When Princess Cassidy is safely in their company, Madeleine and Prince Oscar are to incapacitate the criminal so they could turn them in to authorities.They find their own resting place for the night. Choice menus Leaving With Callum Oscar's Fighting Ability Riverside Choices Before Madeleine turns in for the night, she will have the option to talk to Prince Callum or Prince Oscar. Talk to Callum Madeleine will approach Prince Callum who is looking up at the sky. She realizes that the prince is not quite so bad, and that the two of them are not very different. As she approaches, she quotes a play, and he, later, talks about clockwork. This confuses Madeleine at first, and says she can't imagine herself wanting to work on clocks. Prince Callum clarifies that clockwork isn't just about clocks, but small devices. He shows her an example of one, which he assembled himself, to Madeleine's amazement. A certain bitterness fills his speech; he has found such an activity to spend all his time, as he has no company to spend time with, even a valette. Madeleine feels a certain sympathy for him, and tries to tell him that things could get better for him and his family once he brings home his sister, as he would be considered a hero. Prince Callum dismisses this, breaks off the conversation and tells her to sleep. Choosing to talk to Prince Callum is the first step to making Madeleine allied with him. Talk to Oscar Madeleine sits beside Prince Oscar, and he mumbles about how she always treats him like a child. He then asks her why she always turns him away. This is to Madeleine's dismay, as he promised that they would not need to talk about his feelings for her. After a while, Madeleine pulls away, frustrated. She refuses to be involved in that way with her prince, as she believes that if he married her he would be throwing away everything he had and would be settling for someone less. She acknowledges that she has feelings for the prince, and gets angry at herself for not being able to hide them. Choosing the "What about Cassidy?" option allies Madeleine with Prince Oscar. Category:Chapter Category:Standard Chapter